


See You Tomorrow

by bbindaeyo



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Strangers to Lovers, might hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbindaeyo/pseuds/bbindaeyo
Summary: see you tomorrow is a sentencewhich if followed by question mark it became hope.and if followed exclamation mark it became expectation.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	See You Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> this story plot had sit in my laptop folder for a long time (few months after june 12 last year), i found it and read it again and i feel like making it since now i've decided to make AO3. enjoy the story, and hate me after that. lmao
> 
> notes: characters are borrowed from author's favorite celebrities without any implication of defamation. story is pure product of author's imagination.

“See you tomorrow.” Bobby bid himself goodbye, waving at Donghyuk and Chanwoo who stayed at the concrete basketball field of their campus. Bobby half running towards the bus stop since he got called from his mom, asking him to be home before dinner. His brother and his family, complete with his cute little nephew, is landed today from Virginia, that’s why Bobby is expected to be home and help his mother preparing a special dinner for all of them.

He saw his bus coming, a blue bus number 1303 towards his area. It’s 3.47 in the afternoon, the bus is considered empty, just few seats occupied by some people. Then his eyes caught that figure, a guy in a varsity jacket with the name of a university and major embroidered there.

Liberal Arts.

The college is around two-three stops from Bobby’s university and it’s not the first time he saw him. Bobby attracted to him since the day one he saw the other guy, though they don’t know each other, but Bobby found himself enjoying the journey more whenever he met him during the bus ride. All he knows about the guy is that his campus is two stops before Bobby’s campus and his house is probably few stops after Bobby because Bobby always get off first.

Bobby wanna know where he lives, does it one stop, or two stops from his place? He peeked on the clock in his cellphone. He got time, doesn’t he? Bobby inhaled, he will not get off on his stop, he will extend it to two or three stops to see where the guy stops but he will only assign for four stops maximum. Not more. Or his mom will kill him.

His bus stop is reaching, Bobby quickly glance at the guy sitting at the second row from the back (while he was sitting at the front seat facing backwards.) the guy in varsity jacket is busy playing with his phone, doesn’t seems texting, maybe he’s watching something or playing games.

The door closes.

Bobby took another breath. He feels silly but thrilled.

Another bus stops passed, the guy in varsity jacket hasn’t move from his seat.

Another one.

And when the door closed, the guy stood up and pressed the red button, he’s gonna stop at the next stop. Bobby pretended to sleep as he walks towards the door. Towards him. When the bus slowing down, Bobby open his eyes and look around, then he jumped off his seat to get off at the same bus stop with the other guy.

Bobby studying his frame from his back, while the other guy walking. Their height are almost the same, but this guy is just slightly smaller than him. The back side of his navy blue varsity jacket embroidered with a big letters: SCAU – Seoul Culture and Arts University. He wear a big postman bag in black color, it has a cute small duck keyring swinging while he walks. And Bobby was looking at the other guy’s red oldskool vans when he suddenly stopped and turn his heels facing Bobby.

“Are you following me?” he asked, eyes squinting a bit because the sun was behind Bobby.

Bobby almost unable to answer because damn the sun hitting the other guy’s face make him several times more glowing and his white skin looks dewy with a hint of rose color tinted his cheek.

“W-what? Uh, no? I missed my stop.” Bobby awkwardly pointing forwards, “there.”

“How many stops?” he asks.

“Uh, t-three.”

“Why didn’t you go across the street and wait for the opposite bus to come and take it, it’s faster… and less walk.”

“Well, it’s uh, I like to walk! And you can’t, I mean, it’s my life decision, why are you compelling with my life decision??”

Suddenly the other guy laughs, “I’m sorry.” His laughs does something more inside Bobby’s heart, he like the sound of his laughs, he want to listen to it forever, “I just wanna talk to you.”

Bobby paused, make sure he heard it right, “Talk to me?”

“Yeah, you know, making conversation.”

Bobby chuckles, “oh…”

“I’m Hanbin.” He said.

Even his name made his heart pounding, “Hanbin…”

“Your name’s Hanbin too?” he asked.

“W-what? No, no, I’m Bobby.”

“Bobby… okay…” Hanbin smiles, “Hi, Bobby.”

Hanbin stop in front of a small apartment complex and said, “it’s here, my house.” He smiles, “see you tomorrow.”

Tomorrow? Really? “eh, how?” Bobby asked.

Hanbin shrugged his shoulder, “maybe we’ll meet at the bus again… if fate says so.”

“And,” Bobby said, “and if fate made us meet again in the bus ride tomorrow, will you give me your number?”

Hanbin laughs a little, “okay.”

Bobby grinned, “okay then…”

Hanbin waved his hand and leave but then he stop and turned around, “Bobby.”

Bobby lift his head.

“My classes end at 4.30 tomorrow.”

-

“If you let the fate decide, why you indirectly let me know what time you’re gonna take the bus?” Bobby sat beside Hanbin in this bus ride, he was waiting at the shelter since 4 pm, just so he won’t miss Hanbin, he let around 5 buses passed by and immediately jumped in when he saw Hanbin sat at the back seat on the 6th or 7th bus.

“If you also let the fate decide, you won’t wait in the shelter until you saw me.” Hanbin replied.

“How did you know I was waiting??”

“You did?? I was just guessing!” Hanbin chuckles.

Bobby looking at him. Blame the afternoon sun that sheer in his hair. He looks impeccable.

Suddenly Hanbin turned to him, “you know why I told you what time I’m gonna take the bus?”

“Why?”

“Because people need to make their own fate.”

Hanbin gave Bobby his number, Bobby saved it and text him immediately, make sure it’s right.

Bobby sat on his bed that night, holding his cellphone and thinking about calling him. Will he pick up his call? Or is it too much?

They texted each other few times a day, and met in the bus ride too. Today is the fifth day, and it’s weekend, neither Bobby or Hanbin went to school, so no bus ride, no bus date. And Bobby want to see him.

“fuck it, Bobby, just press his number!” He pressed Hanbin’s number and in the second connecting tone, Hanbin answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Hanbin…”

“Hey, Bobby.” His voice sounds cheery.

“Uh, what you doing?”

“Nothing, I was playing some games in my phone when you call.”

That explained the speed of him picking up Bobby’s call.

“Oh, did I disturb your gaming time?”

“Not at all, I’m glad you call, I was bored.” He chuckling.

“Wanna hang out?”

That’s how the first date happened. Hanbin’s house is more to the direction of the city center, so Bobby picked him up with the bus, same blue bus which also go to the city center. Hanbin looked good in a bright color sweater while Bobby just being casual in his hoodie. He don’t want to look like he’s trying too hard to impress Hanbin, but now he feels underdressed. He should go with his first choice, t-shirt and denim jacket.

They ate warm noodle in Bobby’s favorite noodle shop, and then he bought them coffee and sit in the park.

“What is liberal arts?” Bobby asked. He keep seeing it on Hanbin’s varsity jacket and get curious about what he learns. “what kind of art is it?”

Hanbin sips his coffee before answering, “don’t focus on the art but the liberal… because liberal arts is not an art major at all…”

“So?”

“It’s a study about fundamental of knowledge, basic of all studies… in liberal arts I don’t have to set my future career as soon as possible… for example, hmm, what major are you?”

“Music.”

“Cool…” Hanbin smiles bu then he continued, “taking music as a major, you surely gonna be a musician, composer, music teacher… anything related to music, right?”

Bobby nodded.

“In liberal arts, we study science, arithmetic, culture, music, astronomy, economic… and if in the middle of it I suddenly set a career goal, I can just add the portion of that study and leave the other.”

“Sounds cool.”

“Well, sounds a little indecisive actually, but this major is for anyone who still looking for their passion… so people like you who already know their passion, is the lucky one.”

Sun has set, they went home and stop around three stops before Hanbin’s house because they decided to walk and talk. Bobby enjoyed talking to Hanbin, seems like he never run out of a fun topics. Hanbin is talking about a model lego he made at home and he’s gesturing it with his hands. Bobby swore his eyes sparkling and he looks thousand times cuter. And when he’s done talking Hanbin swung his arm down and accidentally his knuckles brushed Bobby’s hand.

Bobby wants to hold those hands. He want it so bad.

So he clears his throat and look around, not much people in the street, actually its almost no one in the street, so he grabbed Hanbin’s hand and wrap it with his.

Bobby’s waiting for several excruciating second to know if Hanbin’s gonna flinch. But he’s not, in fact, Hanbin tighten their hands together.

Bobby knew the pound inside his heart might heard until the moon when they arrived in front of Hanbin’s apartment gate, Hanbin says thank you for walking him, Bobby nodded but they don’t really move until Bobby decided to leaned in and kissed Hanbin. it was a short, lip brushing kiss, but it has smiles in between, an unspoken promise that they’re now having an exclusive relationship with each other.

After that, Hanbin suggested Bobby to take the bus. Well it’s still 2,5 bus stop but Bobby prefer to walk, while thinking about the kiss that just happened.

-

“Who?” Chanwoo pointed at a guy sitting on the bench at the side of basketball court.

Donghyuk followed the younger’s gaze, “Bobby’s boyfriend."

“No way!” Chanwoo gasped.

“What no way?” Bobby appear from behind Chanwoo, he was going to the bathroom.

“Hyung! That guy is your boyfriend?” Chanwoo asked.

Bobby nodded with a big silly smile in his face “yes.”

“How much did you pay him to pretend to be your boyfriend?”

“What do you mean??”

Chanwoo took a deep dramatic breath, “he’s too good looking for you.”

“YA!” Bobby hit the younger, and his voice make Hanbin lift his head.

“Whoaa, look at him, he’s indeed too good looking for Bobby.” Donghyuk added.

It’s true that Hanbin and afternoon sun is the best combination, the dusty auburn beams put some warm color in his face, his brunette hair color became lighter. No one ever received the color of afternoon this perfect.

And everytime Bobby looking at him, he’s falling deeper.

The four boys having dinner at a small ramyun shop near Bobby’s campus. They’re having a good time and Bobby loves how Hanbin get along with his bestfriend well, and he could see how Donghyuk and Chanwoo likes him too.

-

“Are you sure you this is okay?” Hanbin pointed at his clothes.

“You look amazing, okay?” Bobby don’t understand why Hanbin is so insecure about his appearance when he could pull any looks. Especially tonight.

Bobby told Hanbin that he spoke to his family about him, he said Hanbin is the closest person to him, he has this special relationship with Hanbin. Bobby’s parents wants to see him and Hanbin came in a nice pair of jeans, neat shirt, and cakes in his hand.

“How did you manage to look at your reflection in the mirror if you’re always looking so breathtaking?” Bobby whispers.

Hanbin elbowed his ribs because he heard Bobby’s parents coming from their room.

“Hello…” his mom greet him in a very warm voice.

Hanbin politely bowing, and bowing again when Bobby’s father follows.

“Enjoy the dinner, Hanbin, eat a lot… please relax, son.” Bobby’s father chuckles.

Hanbin awkwardly chuckling too.

“We just wanna know the guy who made our youngest smiling from ear to ear everyday.” Bobby’s mom added.

And the rest of the dinner went very well. Bobby’s father wasn’t allowed Hanbin to take the bus home, instead he told Bobby to drive him. It’s just three bus stop but his father keep saying that Bobby have to drive him home, so here they are. In Hanbin’s apartment parking lot, inside the car, still high from the happiness in the dining room of Bobby’s house.

“I really like your family.” Hanbin genuinely like Bobby’s parents, too bad that his brother and his family is already continue their holiday in Tokyo.

“They like you too…” Bobby took Hanbin’s hand and caresses it.

“My family’s not living here, they’re in Jeju, but if they came to Seoul you have to have dinner with them too!” Hanbin said.

Bobby nodded, “of course, of course I wanna know your family… you know, I wanna be part of them one day.”

Hanbin giggles.

“Hey, uhm..” Bobby murmured, “my parents going to Japan tomorrow, they’re going to spend holidays with their grandson…”

“You’re going too?”

“No, I have exam next week also some classes…”

“Oh… okay…” hanbin replied.

“You, uh, I—told my mom if you can stay to keep me company, and she said yes… so, would you?”

“What?”

“Stay at my house when my parents leave to Japan?”

Hanbin paused, “oh…”

“If that’s too awkward, you can always say no.”

“No, it’s—yeah, I’ll keep you company…”

“Really?”

Hanbin nodded, “it’s three stops closer to my school.”

Bobby laughs and Hanbin too, until he pull Hanbin’s nape closer and kiss his lips. The kiss this time is deeper, it wasn’t one their close mouthed kiss, it was full, it melts two hearts together. It was the kisses which ended up with the words,

“I love you…”

-

Bobby cooked them a simple dinner while Hanbin took shower, there’s just two of them in the house and in this first of two nights they’ll be together, they’re planning on watching some horror movie.

“Smells good.” Hanbin all smiley while drying up his hair with towel.

“You smells good.” Bobby hugged him from behind and kiss his neck, “my shower gel smells better on you, how unfair.”

Hanbin giggles at his praise, Bobby really love to praise him.

“So, horror movie?” Hanbin sat in the couch after the dinner.

“Yup, you can choose whichever, I downloaded some in my laptop.” He said while cleaning the table and washing the dishes.

“I can help you with the dishes first.” Hanbin said.

“Nope, it’s done!” Bobby rinse some chopsticks and wipe his hand with a kitchen towel before joining Hanbin on the couch. “You wanna watch movie here or in my room?”

“In your room sounds good, because if I fell asleep during the movie, you don’t have to lift me up.”

“Bold of you to assume I’m gonna lift you… I’d just gonna wake you up!” he playfully flicks Hanbin’s forehead.

The movie is not as scary as the trailer, they both sitting with their back on the head board and Bobby’s head in Hanbin’s shoulder.

“This is boring… the movie’s boring…” Hanbin whispers.

“Agree…” Bobby replied.

The Hanbin turn his head, “wanna ignore the movie and kiss instead?”

Bobby didn’t bother to answer because Hanbin’s word accelerate his heart rate. Bobby claim his lips immediately with passion, sucking Hanbin’s lower lips until he whimpered, and give in. Hanbin kiss him back, open mouthed, tongues trying to dominate but they know they both are gonna lose. Then they pull apart, just enough to look at each other’s dark orbs, no smile on their lips, only intensity of gaze that they both know doing something inside and outside.

“Bobby, you wanna do _it_?”

Bobby stopped, “Y-you want _it_?”

Hanbin nodded.

And without wasting any more second, Bobby pull him deflating under him, “are you sure?”

Hanbin nodded again.

“Okay, because there’s no way back… you have to tell me if you want to stop now, because I won’t be able to stop later.”

Hanbin gentle fingers carding Bobby’s locks, eyes darting to Bobby’s eyes, move to his lips, “then don’t stop.”

The world can spin however it wants but Bobby’s world moving in slow motion. No words are spoken, only the sound of their breathing melting away with the past and future. They only want to live the present, where they feel each other deepest inside their bodies. Literally and figuratively.

-

**Hanbin** : _my classes ended at 4, but I’ll have to stay longer for assignments._

 **Hanbin** : _where are u?_

 **Bobby** : _still in campus too, I need to revise some lyric for the song I’m gonna use for the final exam._

 **Bobby** : _have you eat?_

 **Hanbin** : _I had lunch, but not dinner, I’d buy something on my way home later._

 **Bobby** : _okay… eat a lot!_

 **Hanbin** : _I will! See you tomorrow?_

 **Bobby** : _See you tomorrow! I love u._

 **Hanbin** : _I love you too_

-

Bobby checked on his cellphone again, after few days didn’t see each other due to school hectics, Hanbin texted him saying that he’ll take the bus around 7, and since Bobby also still in his campus, he tried to wrap up everything before 7 so he could go home with Hanbin.

His smiles got wider when he saw Hanbin sat at the back, his usual spot. Bobby get in and Hanbin popped his head out of the two high school girls sitting in front of him, waving his hands cutely to ask Bobby to sit with him.

Bobby walking passed a couple who’s watching something in their phone, some white collar workers, and the two school girls before reaching Hanbin.

“Hey.” He sat beside him.

Hanbin smiles and squeeze Bobby’s hand gently, “how’s the assignments and all?” he asked.

“Still revising the lyrics, but the music’s done.”

“Good.”

“How about you?”

“Having hard time compiling biggest political news of the decade… from 2010-2020.”

Bobby’s lips form an ‘o’, “what for?”

Hanbin laughs, “that’s my assignment for sociology.”

Bobby enjoying their intertwined fingers, “you’re gonna be home late again tomorrow?”

Hanbin nodded, “classes will starts later than usual because in the morning there will be group of students doing exam presentation, and after class I’d be in the library doing research.”

“I miss you.” He caressed Hanbin’s knuckles.

Hanbin smiles, “me too, you wanna go with me to the library?”

Bobby rubbed his chin, “hmm…”

“Do it after you finished all your assignments.”

“I think I can go look for some inspiration in your library…”

“Good idea! So, see you tomorrow?” Hanbin asked when the bus reaching Bobby’s stop.

“See you tomorrow.” Bobby never kissed him in front of public, he still don’t know how people perceive to it, but today he feels like kissing him, so he leaned in and peck Hanbin’s lips. “love u.”

Hanbin got that pink blush creeping up his cheek. “love u too.” He mouthing.

-

**Bobby** : _what time I should go to your campus?_

Bobby’s waiting for his boyfriend’s reply but he didn’t get any, not until it was almost 8 pm and all his friends are going home, so Bobby decided to go home too. Maybe Hanbin is getting very busy, because none of Bobby’s text is read by him. And Bobby decided to give him time before freaking out.

The next day Bobby is busy with the first presentation, he did good, not great but good, the lyric still being the main problem though. He pressed Hanbin’s number and it says that the number is not active.

_What happened to him?_

Bobby sighs, he’s looking at the clock in his cellphone, 6.47 pm. The blue bus coming, 1303. Bobby get into the bus without checking whether there’s Hanbin or not. At this point, he’s mad at him.

But then he saw the guy in the varsity jacket sitting on his usual spot. Bobby walked towards his seat. He apologize when accidentaly kicked someone’s shoes, Bobby’s bowing and realised it’s the same white collar worker from bus ride two days a go. He must be working near here.

“Hanbin…”

Hanbin lift his head. “Bobby!” he looks happy to see him.

“Hey.” He sat beside him, “where have you been?? I texted you.”

“You did? I didn’t get any text.” Hanbin pull out his cellphone and show him the text, the last text was from Hanbin replying to Bobby’s ‘I love u’ message with his ‘I love you too.’ And that was the text from two days a go.

“Where were you yesterday? I didn’t hear anything from you after I get off the bus.”

“After you kissed me in the bus?” Hanbin smiles.

Bobby briefly nodded, Hanbin’s words make he feels giddy and he ridiculously grinning, but he couldn’t ignore that Hanbin’s smiles look tired, and he even look skinnier and paler. “are you sick?”

Hanbin shook his head.

“You look pale…” Bobby said, “have you eat today?”

Hanbin nodded.

“Wanna get off the next shelter and have some walk?”

Hanbin shook his head, “I can’t…” Bobby’s stop is near, and Hanbin pushed him gently, “hey, it’s your stop.”

Bobby halts, but he squeeze Hanbin’s hand, it feels cold in his hand, “see you tomorrow?”

Hanbin nodded, “see you tomorrow.”

-

Bobby finished his assignment at 7 and grunts when he saw no messages from Hanbin again. “what is wrong with that guy?! If he wants to break up just fucking say it!” he harshly took his bag and walking towards the bus station.

He was surprise when he saw Hanbin at the bus. Bobby had to make sure it’s him because he was blocked by two school girls sitting in front of him.

_Two school girls?_

Bobby looked around.

_A couple who watch something in their cellphone._

_The white collar worker._

Wait…

_Why the passengers are all the same?_

Bobby walked slowly towards Hanbin’s seat, “Hanbin…” he said.

Hanbin lift his head, “Bobby!” again, his voice is bright and seems happy to see him.

“Hanbin the bus is strange…” he whispers.

“Huh?”

“Let’s get off, the bus is strange… the passengers…”

Hanbin took his hands, “hey, hey, are you okay?”

Bobby stops, “I… don’t know…” his gaze set on their tangled fingers, then lift his gaze to Hanbin. “Hanbin, let’s get off the bus, please!”

“Bobby…”

He lift his head. “yes?”

“Your stop is near.”

“What?? No, I just, I just hopped in less than five minutes a go!” Bobby said but he was surprised to see the familiar building near his bus stop, “wh—how…"

Hanbin pull his chin, made Bobby looking at him. “Go…”

“You too! Let’s get off here, I’ll walk you home.” Bobby said, there’s a slight panic in his voice.

Hanbin shook his head, “I can’t…”

“Why??”

“I can’t.”

“But—“ Bobby studying his face, Hanbin’s eyes looks darker than usual, his brunette hair slightly turn ash grey from the reflection of the moon outside the bus, his plumpy pink lips is pale. Hanbin looks like a drawing in which the creator forget to put any red shades in his face.

Slowly Hanbin leaned in and kiss Bobby, his lips feels so cold against him, “bye Bobby.”

There’s a fear inside his chest, Hanbin never say goodbye, he only say see you tomorrow, Bobby squeeze his hand, “I—I… see you tomorrow?”

Hanbin smiles, “You’ll see me tomorrow…”

_

_“Bobby… Bobby…”_ a soft voice wake him up.

He squint his eyes, “mom…”

“Bobby wake up…”

He rubs his face, “hmm?”

“Bobby, someone’s looking for you.”

He went to the living room after washing his face and changing, there standing two people Bobby saw in Hanbin’s phone gallery once, his mother and father.

Bobby bowed, “oh, anyeong haseyo…” Even though Hanbin told him that he already told his parents everything about Bobby, but he never met them officially so it’s a bit awkward to meet them when he’s half awake. And what’s even weirder is that his parents are there and also Donghyuk and Chanwoo.

“Bobby…” Hanbin’s mother start talking but then she choked and look away.

Then Hanbin’s father stepped forward, “they found the bus.”

“What?” Bobby puzzled.

“The bus… they finally found the bus.”

“What bus?”

Bobby’s mom caressed his arms, “honey, you read the news three days a go…”

Bobby furrowed his eyebrows, “what news?”

Bobby’s dad inhaled a sharp breath, “the news of blue bus being hijacked right after you get off at the bus stop three days a go.”

Bobby snapped, suddenly something like flashes sucked into his head, he read it in the newspaper, the news was everywhere, A psycho threat the driver with gun made him drive towards the mountain, and the bus is missing. And he did it right after Bobby get off at his stop.

“No, no, the bus is okay. I met Hanbin last night, he’s in the bus, he—“ everyone looking at him with a worried look in their eyes. “he… he told me I’ll see him today…”

“Bobby…” his dad hold his forearms, “they found the bus in the cliff near Bukhasan mountain.” Bobby’s father said, “they found all the victims too…”

Hanbin’s mother fell on her knees, bawling while his father hug her.

“What is this…?” Bobby lift his head, looking at his surrounded.

His mother’s crying, Donghyuk and Chanwoo is crying too.

“Hey stop crying, people!” he raised his voice, “I said I met him last night!!”

His father coming closer to him, “Bobby…”

“I met him last night when I came back from the uni!! I met him in the bus!!”

“Bobby… you didn’t get out your room after that day…” tears starts falling from his dad’s eyes.

“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS??” he starts crying, “he’s not dead… he can’t die! He can’t leave like this… he said I’ll see him today!!”

His dad pull him into a hug.

“He promised me… dad,” he sobbing harder, “I’ll see him today, he said I’ll see him… today…”

Afternoon has become Bobby’s favorite time of the day, afternoon is always remind him of the face of someone he love, the guy in varsity jacket who hasn’t decide his career goal. But that afternoon, only Bobby’s crying voice heard from his house, he was crying inside his father’s arms, his eyes leaving to the sky, the crimson colored sky, the brightest afternoon of the year had become the most painful afternoon for Bobby. The day he lost the love of his life.

_you’ll see me tomorrow…_

“of course, I see you today.” Bobby standing in front of a huge flowers wrath with a picture of a boy he loves in the middle, the boy in the picture is smiling so wide it shows his uneven dimples. “but you don’t…”

\- end -

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna confess, it's silly but i did cry when i write this (wow, you're the author and you cry while writing your own story) i'd like to blame on hormones but imagining Bobby crying is my BIGGEST WEAKNESS so bear with me. hahahaha...
> 
> anyway, please comment down bellow, kudos are much appreciated, or talk to me in twitter @bbindaeyo or curious cat bbindaeyo. *kisses*


End file.
